Last Minute
by Byakugan Hyuga
Summary: Because sometimes you'd rather hear it last minute than never. NejiXTenten Oneshot.


**A/N: **Well this little piece has been sitting on my computer gathering dust for quite awhile. It's short which is why it's been ignored for so long. But I've decided it needed to be posted because it's become quite related to my life. I hope others may relate. So enjoy.

**Oneshot Outline: **Tenten and Neji have been dating for half their Highschool years. They are then separated by the new choices in their future, University and College.

* * *

**Last Minute  
**_**Byakugan Hyuga**_

I stood with him in the slightly crowded station, checking my ticket's time again.

I had never thought about running out of time, it seemed endless.

I remember when the only thing that mattered was going over the bar of the swing set. I remember when mud was the ingredient for every recipe. I remember when there were only people to meet, not to lose.

I have been dating him for two years now and I realize as more time passes by the more I fall for him. Everything seemed so perfect, he was here with me and we were both happy. But change was inevitable, we just tried to ignore what may come in the future. And now here we were.

Time seemed to fly, and now I was very aware of the few minutes going by.

I put down my suitcase, filled with necessities and memories, the items I could not leave behind.

But glancing up into those memorizing lavender eyes, I realized not everything I needed was in that suitcase.

"Call me when you get there." His fingers brushed my cheek and I immediately realized this simple action I would miss dearly.

He must have noticed my depression because a small reassuring smile surfaced across his face.

"It's only College; we'll see each other soon." I could tell his comment was not very truthful; we would hardly get to see each other.

I'd be going off to College and he'd be going to University, our breaks and every few weekends being the only time we could travel to see each other.

His smile did not fade though, knowing full well that this moment had to be kept positive.

I glanced at the clock, my time was running short. He must have realized to because he shifted to get my attention again.

"You'll be fine." It was the comment he repeatedly said all summer, but somehow it was never enough.

His comment had a hidden message though, one I could read so easily. He believed I would meet new people and find new interests, that College would be so much fun.

"I'll miss you." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, eyes never leaving mine. His arms encircled around my waist, pulling me into a hug I needed so desperately.

He gently brushed his lips against mine, an action that made me feel so many things. My head spun, my stomach twisted and my body felt lighter. But they were amazing feelings, ones I would never want to lose.

He held me as if I was the only one in this crowded station, as if our goodbye was the most important.

My senses were quickly taken over by him.

I would miss running my hands through his hair, watching those eyes stare adoringly back at me, even the outfits he wore to school.

His arms tightened even more and one hand rubbed comfortingly against my back. He rested his head against mine, his breath sliding down my neck and causing a wonderful shiver to wander down my spine.

It was so easy to lose all concentration on him, to believe him and be happy. I was beginning to see hope and to wish for more.

And then everything came crashing back to reality as the announcer shouted that my train had arrived.

We unwillingly separated, a longing already developing.

I slowly picked up my suitcase, ignoring its bulkiness and trying to buy time for him.

Because I desperately wanted to hear it, even if it was last minute.

"Bye." It was such a simple goodbye from him, I was wishing for more.

I began what felt like the loneliest walk to the boarding area.

"I love you."

It's too bad the crowded area muffled his words because if I had heard I would have never stepped onto that train. I would have immediately returned to his embrace.

If only he had said it a minute ago.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **I said it was short but hopefully it had an impact. This still makes me sniffle, the change after Highschool is going to be hard. Please review?


End file.
